New Arrival
by Denini
Summary: Robert and Kitty reflect on the days leading up to the birth of their son
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story does include spoilers of future episodes and some wishful thinking on my part. So if you do not want to be spoiled don't read the following. Also this is not my first time writing fics, but it is my first B&S fic so please be kind and review. If anyone seems interested in the story I'll continue writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to ABC. This is just for fun.

New Arrival

"Can you believe he's finally here?" Kitty looked up from the baby to Robert. She was nestled in his arms cradling the baby against her chest. Robert ran his finger along his new born sons' cheek and replied, "Reality hasn't sunk in yet." Feeling his fathers' touch against his cheek the baby squirmed a little before quickly settling back to sleep.

They had brought the baby home earlier that morning after Trish had signed off on all the necessary paperwork. As soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by Nora and the rest of the family all dying to get their hands on the latest addition to the family. Utterly spent from the events of the day, the new family- of -three relaxed on Robert and Kitty's bed, soaking in the happenings of the last 72 hours. Finally they were parents and they could hardly believe how quickly their lives had changed over the course of mere hours.

Just a few days ago Kitty had received a call from Trish telling her she was in labor and was heading to the hospital. Kitty told Robert the news before he headed into the office. She was still upset with him over the interview incident from the previous week, but their baby was about to be born and her happiness took over her anger. They fell back onto the bed together. Over come with joy and taking advantage of what could possibly be the last peaceful and private moment they would have before delving into a world of diapers, feedings, and Baby Einstein.

After their morning celebration Robert kissed Kitty one last time, promising to leave the office as soon as he could and meet her at the hospital. After he left she laid back against the pillows, taking in the reality of the moment. A huge grin played across her face, but the blissful moment didn't last long. This was Kitty Walker after all. She quickly realized she had some time on her hands. Trish told her she would call to let her know when she should come to the hospital, and who knew when that would be? Not being one to handle free time very well she tried to think of how to kill time. After mulling it over for a few minutes she thought of the perfect solution, "_Mom._" Nora would be thrilled to know she was about to be a grandmother for the fourth time and would probably demand to come right over and help Kitty finish preparing everything she would need to bring her new baby home. Excitedly she reached over to the night table and reached for the phone, after hitting the speed dial button the name 'Nora Walker' came up on the screen, hitting send she anxiously awaited as the phone began to ring.

Reviews and thoughts would be lovely 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some spoilers involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It's all ABC's

Chapter 2:

On his way into the office, Robert couldn't help but be in a good mood. He had just spent the morning in bed with his wife, who he loved more with each passing day and he was about to be a father for the third time. Even though this wasn't his first child, he felt the same excitement and nerves as he had with Sofia and Jack. Maybe even a little more nerves with this baby because it was a completely different experience to get to this point. He and Courtney never had any issues getting pregnant. In fact Sophia had been a big surprise to them both and the pregnancy and delivery had been a breeze. When he and Kitty decided they wanted to try for a child of their own he really didn't expect it to be so difficult. He knew age would be a factor for both of them, but he just assumed luck would be on their side. Robert flashed back to one of the hardest times in their marriage.

_He watched her from across the room. For a fleeting moment he saw her body tense, before she quickly recovered with a smile. No one else noticed, but he had. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was thrilled for the happy couple and he knew a part of her was. How could she not be? She knew first-hand how badly they wanted another child and what her friend had gone through to get pregnant. Deep down, he could tell she was hurting. It seemed as if everyone around them had been getting pregnant and every time they would hear about another pregnancy or birth it felt as if they were pouring salt over old wounds. Her heart would ache just a little bit more each time, Robert knew this. He saw the sadness in her eyes, hidden behind a smile and words of congratulations. He knew that later he would be feeling her trembling form on the other side of the bed and hearing her muffled cries as he had heard many nights before. These occurrences seemed to have been coming more frequently lately. He knew she was emotional from all the hormones, but this was more than that. He felt helpless, that all he could do was reach over and pull her into his embrace, whispering words of comfort while she continued to weep until she would finally fall asleep. _

_Robert always tried asking her to open up to him, but lately she seemed withdrawn. She would deflect his concerns with quick responses and hide behind her tough exterior. Her strength and resilience was part of what attracted him to her in the first place, but he was quickly becoming more concerned that the woman he knew, that he fell in love with was slipping away from him. Robert knew the struggles of trying to get pregnant over the past few months had been taking their toll on her. All the hormone injections, the trips to the doctors and the endless disappointments month after month would take their toll on even the strongest of women. Kitty was the strongest woman he knew, he thought to himself. As time went on he knew the possibility of having a biological child was getting slimmer and slimmer. Robert was beginning to worry about how they would be able to ever get past that. He started to think it was time they consider other options. When their doctor had called to inform them that they hadn't gotten pregnant that month he brought it up to Kitty. Her reaction surprised him, __**"I know, but I still want to be pregnant. I mean, this is not just a problem that you can table into subcommittee and move on to the next motion. And please don't try and fix this."**__ Kitty hadn't stuck around long enough after their conversation for him to try and explain himself. He figured she was either off to see Sarah or Nora, but it gave him time to think over his own actions and their situation. Maybe he was trying to fix things, trying to get her mind off the pain… and maybe even trying to lessen his own disappointment as well. He replayed everything that had occurred during the last year that had brought them to where they were now and it finally came together for him. Her words kept replaying in his mind, __**"…I still want to be pregnant."**__ She was mourning the loss of the child she could have had and the one she was losing the hope of ever having. He had been so wrapped up in his campaign when she had gotten pregnant that he really hadn't felt connected to the pregnancy the way she had. Not that he hadn't felt sadness over losing their baby when Kitty had miscarried. He had just kept the direct mindset he always had when things hadn't worked out as planned. This was just the way he had always known how to cope. Robert had always been taught to put on a brave face and never show when he was down-it was a sign of weakness. He finally came to the conclusion that maybe hiding behind a brave face was more damaging in this situation than helpful. Kitty had come home, seemingly in better spirits then when she had left and Robert hoped to speak to her before they left for Kevin and Scotty's wedding, but there had been no time. He would have to talk to her when they got home later that night._

Robert was pulled out of his memories when his phone beeped. Kitty had sent him a picture of two baby outfits with a message asking 'which one to bring the baby home in?' He smiled, in just a couple day's there would actually be a little baby laying in the basinet they had set up in their room wearing one of those outfits. Not only had the night of Kevin and Scotty's wedding been a new beginning for the couple, it had also been one for he and Kitty. He hadn't had to bring up their previous conversation. Kitty had actually already made up her mind about adopting and he was glad with her decision because he really felt that it was right for them. Their hope had been renewed after that night. As his car pulled up in front of his office he wondered how he was going to concentrate on any work. He was too excited to think of anything else, but as soon as he walked in and saw the worried expression on Kevin's face he knew there was trouble.

_To be continued… _


End file.
